A Drunken Mistake
by NiceAsPie
Summary: HPDM. What happens when you throw booze into the mix? Drunken idiots. For my reviewers!


A Drunken Mistake

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: I know, I know… Still… *gazes wistfully into the distance*

Harry sat in the shallows of the Black Lake, fully clothed and slightly confused. He had been drinking heavily at the celebrations. Once again Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin at the Quidditch cup. Harry was glad, of course, but he felt strange. He'd seen Draco, the captain of the Slytherin team, berated by his team mates. He was their leader; he was supposed to lead them to victory. And he had failed. Harry had wandered off, his happiness strangely soured. He sighed as he heard inane giggling from behind him and turned around, slightly too fast. The world whirled and he splashed fully into the water. He quickly pulled himself out coughing and spluttering. Brushing water from his eyes he peered blearily at the giggler and groaned. It was Draco.

'Whadda you want Malfoy?' Harry asked, stepping from the water.

Draco was still giggling (yes, giggling) as Harry walked over to him, poking him in the chest.

'Shtop laughing at me…' Harry mumbled, wobbling a little.

'You look like a drowned rat.' Draco laughed.

'Do not…' Harry mumbled.

He struggled out of his wet outer robes, discarding them. Draco took a swig from a whiskey bottle and grinned.

'A bit of a cute drowned rat admittedly.'

Harry frowned.

'What…what did you shay?'

Draco didn't respond, instead pressed his lips clumsily, drunkenly against Harry's. Harry laughed softly.

'Nishe…' he slurred.

'Harry!' came Hermione's shrill voice.

Harry felt himself pulled away. Hermione scowled at Draco, picking up Harry's robes.

'Drunken idiots!' she cried.

'M'not drunk.' Harry said, pulling his arm from her grasp.

'Yes, yes you are. And you are coming with me before you make a mistake and do something you'll regret later. Either of you.'

Harry reached for Draco, but he stepped back; he was not quite as drunk as Harry and saw the wisdom in Hermione's words.

'She's right. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, here, if you still want…'

Harry grinned sloppily and allowed Hermione to pull him away, hardly hearing her admonishments.

--

Morning came and Harry groaned. His whole head felt…fuzzy…like it was stuffed with cotton. He groaned again, covering his face with a pillow. He didn't remember anything…no, that wasn't quite right. He remembered Draco looking so forlorn at the celebrations as his team mates berated him. And he remembered kissing someone drunkenly.

'Who the hell did I snog?' he muttered.

'You're telling me you don't remember?'

Harry sighed and removed the pillow to find Hermione staring down at him, a flask in her hand. He took it gratefully, grimacing at the taste of the contents. Almost immediately he began to feel better, and it was then that he realized he was sprawled on a couch in the Gryffindor common room.

'God…how'd I get here?' he asked.

'You honestly don't remember?'

'Do you think I'd be asking if I did?'

'Point taken. I brought you here after finding you in a rather…well…compromising situation by the lake.'

'Gah, with who? I'd better apologize.'

Hermione turned red as she muttered something. Harry stared at her incredulously.

'Say that again?' he asked.

'Malfoy, ok? You were kissing Draco bloody Malfoy! And…uh…he said he'd wait for you by the lake. But you were both very drunk, I'm sure he doesn't even remember.'

Harry moaned and covered his face again. Hermione thought it prudent not to mention that Draco hadn't actually seemed all that drunk.

'It could've been worse. He could've been sober.' Harry mumbled.

Hermione laughed nervously.

--

Harry stood staring out over the water of the lake. He didn't even know what he was doing there. Draco wouldn't remember…and even if he did there was no way he'd meant it. It was all a drunken mistake. Harry sighed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. What had he been thinking? Hermione would kill him if she found out he had come here. He sat at the waters edge, wondering why he felt so disappointed that Draco wasn't here.

'You came.' Someone said from behind him.

Draco sat next to Harry, close but not touching. Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

'Malfoy, listen…I was really drunk last night…'

'I know,' Draco whispered. 'But I wasn't.'

_Crap_, Harry thought. Then Draco's hand was on his. Harry wondered if he was hallucinating…or in some sort of alcohol-induced stupor.

'Malfoy?' he whispered.

Draco's response was to lean against Harry, his head on his shoulder. Trembling, Harry put an arm around Draco, holding him close.

--

Draco awoke to the sound of a bottle shattering. Looking around in surprise he realized he had dropped the whiskey bottle. He would be expected at breakfast soon. He wanted to return to his dream. Everything nice happened in dreams. He sighed and looked out across the lake. Damn Granger. Well, maybe Harry would come to the lake. Maybe…

A/N: Awww! Anyway, this is for my reviewers! Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
